


Death Wish

by reinariel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Generational Friendship, Flash Fic, Gen, Oneshot, Possible Character Death, Snippet, Spoilers for events in Fairy Tail Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinariel/pseuds/reinariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Flash Fic/Snippet. Takes place in the distant future. Fast forward to the end of the final battle against Zeref. Thanks to Natsu, Zeref slowly starts to disappear from this world. Mavis approaches Zeref right after the battle has ended and they have a conversation. Could be seen as implied Zervis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom. Just a vague guess about what could happen at the end of Fairy Tail. A fragment of a possible future. I personally would love to see more conversations between Mavis and Zeref in canon! Not sure what other warnings is required for this though. Might expand this in the future.

Barefooted, Mavis stopped right in front of him, staring into Zeref's black eyes, drawing the others' attention. Zeref seemed impassive but they both knew just how relieved he was that it was over.

Mavis' eyes were downcast. "Looks like your wish will finally be granted, Zeref." All around them, those who didn't suspect Zeref's real motive showed signs of confusion.

A never-before-seen smile lingered, soft and relieved and  _happy_. "Yes," Zeref breathed, and Mavis' hair fell into her eyes, mouth pressed tight. Zeref could barely make out the almost imperceptible trembling of her lips.

"Thank you, Mavis," Zeref's eyes softened. "For helping with my wish even when it troubled you."

Mavis didn't reply, trying to control her emotions. To everyone else, Zeref might have been the most evil Mage of all time but to her, Zeref was still the Black Wizard who taught them magic and gave them hope. Their mysterious benefactor. She still remembered their first meeting. What he said to her all those years ago.

_"I never wanted to kill anyone."_

Her lips twitched downward as Zeref continued. "This way, I won't keep-" his eyes widened, looking down at the blonde. Mavis had her arms around his waist and he could feel her warmth. He could  _feel_ her. "Mavis?"

Mavis buried her face deeper into the folds of his clothing, trying to ignore the way the dark tendrils emanating from Zeref dissolved into thin air. "I've always wanted to give you a hug, ever since our first meeting," she confessed quietly, unaware of the faintly alarmed yet fascinated look on Zeref's face. "But with the nature of your Ankhseram curse, I could offer you nothing but mere illusions back then."

"Mere illusions?" Zeref shook his head even as he hesitantly returned the hug. "What you did was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me."

(Natsu whispered, "This is so weird," standing a little way off. Lucy smacked him, hissing under her breath, "Read the mood!")

Mavis looked up at him, green eyes almost glowing. Zeref wanted to memorize this moment; the light of her eyes, the warmth of her, reminiscent of that moment when he felt a brief flicker of happiness, surrounded by the forms of animals that wouldn't die. To Zeref's surprise, he could feel a tiny twinge of regret somewhere deep within him, if only because he couldn't repay Mavis for the happiness she gave him back then. The happiness she gave him now.

An unreadable expression crossed Mavis' face as she studied him, eyes sharper than ever. Then a reckless gleam crept into her eyes. "Stay with me," Mavis abruptly suggested, much to his utter confusion.

(Laxus was among the first to figure out her plan and he nearly choked. Did she mean-!)

"I'm disappearing, Mavis." Zeref pointed out in bewilderment. "Look at me."

Mavis smiled widely. Her next words stunned Zeref and incited numerous outraged reactions from the rest. "Not if you become a part of Lumen Histoire."


End file.
